powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Catching Some Rays
Catching Some Rays is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It marks the Purple Ranger's turn to use the Dino Super Drive Saber. Synopsis Leisure, a monster sealed by Koda's Grandfather is released into the world, making all humans become so lazy that they will soon die of starvation and inactivity. Now Koda and Kendall have to stop her before her twin brother Loafer can steal the Energems. Plot This episode starts off with Kendall's Grandmother Betty, visiting the Dino Bite Cafe, and quickly coming to Koda's rescue when he loses control over a new sink hose. Her reason for visiting is revealed to be a large prehistoric piece of glass. Koda recognizes it, however only slightly. He demands to go to his cave, believing an important clue to be there. Once at the cave, Koda becomes a bit reluctant to go through a certain hallway, as his grandfather had very strict rules about it. However, as Ivan pointed out, his grandpa isn't here, prompting Koda to break them. Further into the cave, Riley and Chase remove a strange looking bone that blocked a large doorway. In doing so, a strange monster, Leisure, escapes, prompting a brief fight. It is here, Koda remembers the more of the story, just as Leisure shoots herself into space, where Koda orders the Rangers out of the direct sunlight. Only he and Kendall get away in time, as the Rangers are hit, becoming lazy, and only wanting to go on vacation. Koda explains from the stories he was told, that Leisure has the ability to make anyone lazy through the sunlight. In doing so, no one would work or hunt, causing starvation and inactivity. As the two remaining Rangers head back, wearing protective gear, it becomes clear, everybody hit by the sun becomes lazy. On the crashed ship, Heckyl is furious at another monster, Loafer, believing him to be responsible, for going behind his back. However Loafer explains, and backed up by Wrench, that his sister, Leisure, is really responsible. Loafer tries to calm him down, explaining that monsters are immune to the sun rays. This gives Heckyl an idea, allow Leisure to continue doing so, while they get the Energems. Curio and Poisandra overhear this, and decided to join. Eventually the two find the affected Rangers and join them on their vacation, intent on stealing the Energems. However the Rangers are too playful for the duo, prompting Fury to scold them. However, not even he can keep up with the Rangers. Back at the Museum, Betty helps the Kendall and Koda, by shining a light through the lens, it undoes Leisure's rays. While Koda goes off on his own to fight Loafer, Kendall grabs the Plesio Zord to fight Leisure, and undo her powers. Koda morphs and fights, however he's quickly overwhelmed. However Kendall beats Leisure, and uses the lens to undo the light. With the Rangers back to normal, they go off to deal with Loafer. Poisandra summons some Vivixs, with Tyler switching over to his Super Mode, and later Ankylo-Pachy form, destroying Loafer for good. Back at Sledge's Ship, Heckyl stops Poisandra and Curio from going on what they believe to be a long overdue vacation. However instead, Heckyl takes their tickets to Hawaii, giving them to the Vivixs, and giving Poisandra and Curio the order of cleaning the entire ship - as punishment for failing to once again acquire the Energems. He then leaves in an angry huff, to their disappointment. At the museum, Koda acknowledges his grandfather's rules were meant to protect everybody. Soon, the Silver Range calls, giving everybody the bad news: someone has the Dark Energem. As explained by Keeper, the Dark Energem is a dark counterpart to the other 10. As explained by the silver ranger, he can destroy it, but he needs their megazord data to do it. Despite the risks, Kendall agrees to help. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench, Curio (voices) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) *Mark Wright - Doomwing (voice) *Penny Ashton - Leisure (voice) *Aaron Ward - Loafer (voice) *Ilona Rodgers - Grandma Betty *Adam Gardiner - Reporter Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex Super, Anklyo + Pachy + T-Rex (Ankylo-Pachy Formation) *Dino Charge Black Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) (x2) Dino Morpher Blast. *Dino Charge Green Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Dino Morpher Blast *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Silver Ranger – N/A Errors *When Leisure flies into space to shoot her sun rays at Earth, she flies from Japan. (This is due to the scene being Sentai footage.) *In one shot, Ms. Morgan could be seen standing directly in the red tint, watching the Rangers get affected, which would affect her too. *Leisure is human-sized when leaving Earth, but when confronted by the Plesiozord, she is giant-sized, with no mention of having been enlarged. **It could be a possibility that Heckyl or Snide enlarged her. *Those inside of the Amber Beach Museum should not have been effected by Leisure's rays. They were shielded by being inside the museum. The only ones who should have been affected are those who were just now entering. **Also, for some reason, Ms. Morgan's grandmother is the only one who isn't affected inside of the museum despite Loafer claiming that only aliens are immune to the rays. *When the Rangers are hula dancing, the arm of Rika Fukui can be seen on the edge of frame. This is due to Kyoryuger footage, where Rika Fukui joins the Kyoryugers when they were hula dancing. *Ivan somehow lost his knight accent when he was affected by Lesiure's vacation beam. Notes *While Kendall appears morphed, she only appears in Dino Super Drive Mode. *This episode reveals the existence of the Dark Energem. *This marks the only time that Koda has a solo morph. *This is the fifth time this season Tyler is under a spell or a state that's not himself. The others happen in Forgive and Forget, Roar of the Red Ranger, Riches and Rags and Love at First Fight. *When Tyler shouts "It's Hula Time!", it is the parody of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers morphing call "It's Morphin Time!" *A reporter in this episode was played by Adam Gardiner who voices multiple roles in the franchise, most notably Sledge from this season. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Dino Super Charge episodes